A large number of different measuring devices are known that are intended to measure the force developed by a cyclist on a bicycle pedal. These devices use sensors of various types, such as the extensometers formed by strain gauges applied to elements of the bicycle such as the wheels, the crankarms of the crankset, the crankset spindle and the pedal spindles.